Planning for the Hunger Games
As the gang traveled with Katniss and Peeta on a train to the Capitol, Kiva decided to talk to Reia, who is thinking so much since the arrival. Kiva: Master, are you okay? Reia: I can't believe Snow would do this as punishment.. How many more would suffer because of it? Kiva: Honestly, I don't know.. But hopefully, we can make sure there won't be anymore. Reia: Really? Kiva: Yes. Reia: Alright.. I hope we know what we're doing.. Kiva: Yeah.. I hope so, too. - The train is going to take a while to reach the Capitol, including non-stop travel. With her master's talk over, Kiva has four more people she can talk to. Kiva: (I'll leave master alone for a while.. Let's see- Terra's looking at the window to see the sights, Ratchet's talking to Clank and Sasha's thinking by herself.) - Kiva decided who is the next person she can talk to. Kiva: Hi, Sasha. Sasha: Oh, Kiva. How's Reia doing? Kiva: She's...pulling herself together. Sasha: Right. After what happened in Oz and near Switzerland, Reia has tried very hard to protect you.. Kiva: I know. And I'm glad she protected me from both the android and Hatchet. Sasha: Yeah. These enemies are too strong, trying to make us feel weak.. Kiva: Hey, that's all in the past. Hatchet may have defeated us easily, but that proves that we'll get stronger too. Sasha: Yeah... You're right, Kiva. You really are honest. Kiva: *blushes* Aww... I'm just trying to help. Sasha: I'm glad you did. Keep that honest spirit with you. Kiva: Alright, Sasha. I will. - Walking away from Sasha, Kiva now has two people to talk to left. Kiva: Hi, Terra. Terra: Hey, sweet pea. Mind if I ask you something that is off-subject? Kiva: Sure. Terra: Have you wonder...who will win in a fight between Reia and Sonja? Kiva: Come to think of it, think Reia would win. Terra: *laughs* Now why do you think Reia would win? Kiva: Well, she has survived against a big explosion from a space station, can be even stronger when revived and she can use her Super Saiyan powers from her heart. Terra: Wow... Looks like you know Reia very well. Kiva: Yep, I sure do. Terra: That's good. Friendship has coming a long way for you. Kiva: Yeah, it has. Huh? - Terra gave a kiss on Kiva's cheek. Terra: Glad to hear you say that. Kiva: *blushes* Thanks. - Leaving Terra alone for a while, Kiva now can focus on the overall plan for The Hunger Games. She sits with Ratchet and Clank as she begins to ask about the operation. Kiva: Hey, guys. Ratchet: Kiva, have a seat. - Kiva sits in a chair and decided to ask. Kiva: What is this 'Operation: Hunger Game Victor', anyway? Ratchet: It's a lot to explain and it's a complicated plan. Are you sure you want to hear it? Kiva: Yeah, I'm sure. Ratchet: Well, Angela has hacked to the Capitol's mainframe and she has placed us as sabotage. Our primary goal is to help Katniss and slow down the other contenders. Kiva: Seems fair. Ratchet: Peeta is a part of this group, so we'll have to improvise once the games are reaching the endpoint. Kiva: alright Category:Scenes